Being Bullied
by TigerLily1818
Summary: What happens when the Robin comes to the cave beaten and bleeding. And the team finds out someone has been bulling there little bird? Lets just say there not very happy. And the bully will never be the same once they get through with him.
1. Being Bullied

Robin was tough, he could take on twelve armed guys that where twice his seize without breaking a sweat. He was an amazing acrobat who could fly from great heights. He was part of the Dynamic Duo and could strike fear into the hearts of villains just as well as Batman could. It took a lot to take him down. Dick Grayson on the other hand. Could barely pack a punch let alone take down psychopaths and his acrobatic days where far far behind him. The two were completely different people but there were some days that Dick wished that they weren't today was one of those days.

It was Monday at 3:30 at the prestigious Gotham Academy, and Dick Grayson was currently placing his Calculus and Physics book into his top locker, after staying after school later for a baseball meeting. His mind on getting to the mountain and hanging out with the team. He didn't notice when Aaron Sheckles an football playing 12th grader dochebag, came up to him with his usually gang of followers. Not until said douche pushed him roughly into his locker making his books fall to the ground with a soft thump.

"Hey Circus Freak." Came his normal greeting. Trying to stifle a sigh Dick turned back to his locker.

"What don't you want Sheckles." He felt a strong hand turn him around and push him up against the lockers.

"Now, now, now Grayson. Is that anyway to speak to your superiors." A snort erupted from Dick.

"Hope you don't mean yourselves." A snarl came from the older boy. Just as his fist came down on Richards face. He was pushed down by the impact.

"I think we need to teach the little orphan brat, a lesson in respect." He felt a foot kick roughly into his stomach. "What do you think guys" he spoke to his friends who were laughing at the sight of the younger boy on the ground. Slowly he tried to get up but another kick interrupted his efforts.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast Circus boy, were not done here." At that more kicks attacked him from all sides. The jocks joining into the beating. Not being able to pull a Robin and fight back, he curled up into a small ball and let the beating go on. This was going to be a long day.

Two Hours Later.

It Had been an hour ago when Aaron and his gang finally stopped leaving the bleeding and unconscious boy laying on the ground next to his locker. It had taken a whole other hour for the boy to gain conciseness. Slowly wall winceing Dick managed to pick himself off the ground. Forgetting his book he limped his way out of the now deserted school. Silently debating cave or manor. The Cave was closer, but at the Manor there wouldn't be to many awkward questions. Taking another step he felt a sharp pain go down his side, making his legs go weak…cave it is.

_A.N._

_Hey readers, and fan fiction lovers. This will obviously be either a two or three-shot, depending on how I want it to go. Hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will be up soon._


	2. Team finds out

Wall Dick was being beaten in Gotham, the team was enjoying a peaceful afternoon at the cave. Megan was off in the kitchen attempting to bake something. (Key word attempting, they had a fire extinguisher on standby just in case.) Superboy was watching his favorite static based show on T.V., Aqualad was sitting on the recliner in the living room his nose buried deep in to one of his favorite books, Twenty Thousand Leagues Under The Sea. Artemis was sitting Indian style on the floor polishing her arrows, and Wally was trying to instigate a fight between Artemis wall he impatiently waited for his best friend to come from school.

"Whatcha doing?" Wally asked in a sing song voice as he snatched the arrow the archer was currently polishing away from her wall eating several of Megan's cookies.. Earning him a sigh from the annoyed Artemis.

"What do you want Baywatch?" She snapped lounging for her arrow. Which he kept away from her reach.

"I'm boardddd." He whined "Rob was supposed to be here two hours ago." He exaggeratingly fall to the couch with a sigh to emphasize his words. Wall his hand hung low over the couch, Artemis took the opportunity to snatch back the arrow.

"Well he is from Gotham maybe he ran into a thug on the way here." She tried to reason going back to her task at hand.

"But it's been two hours!" he drawled out again. Artemis huffed out in irritation.

"Well I don't know what to tell you Kid Mouth, why don't you find something to please that simple mind of yours wall you wait." Wally was about to snap back a retort when the familiar sound of the zeta beams drifted through the open living room doorway.

"_Recognizing Robin B-01" _Wally gave a happy sigh and raced into the main room.

"Finally Rob you took forever what-"he stopped as soon as the sight of his friend reached his eyes. Robin was panting loudly leaning heavily on the wall clutching his side. His shirt was ripped and many blood stains appeared all around it, a particular dark spot on the place where his hand was resting. As soon as he got through the zeta beams he collapsed softly onto the ground. "ROB!" KF shouted, He rushed over to is battered friend hardly noticing, the frantic scuffles behind him."

"Wally what's wrong why did you shu- Oh my god Robin!" came Mss. M's frantic cry "What happened to him?" Ignoring her Wally crouched down placing his arms around Rob's shoulder and underneath his knees, he picked him up effortlessly (Has Robin always been this light?) and ran swiftly towards the infirmary. In less than a minute they reached the medical wing and careful so as not to jostle his wounds. Wally set Dick on to one of the crisp clean white beds. Vaguely he heard the others following him but once again ignored then as he bustled around grabbing bandages, medical tape, medicine, and anything else he thought his friend might need. The others came into the room.

"Wally what is happening" came the calm voice of Aqualad silently demanding an explanation.

"I'm not sure; when I came into see Rob he was like this he passed out before I could ask him what happened." Answered KF as he dashed around his friend prying off his now stained white shirt. Reveling large bruises blooming all over is abdomen and several cuts all over his arms and back and a horrible looking slash that ran the length of his side. He heard gasps erupt from both Ms.M and Artemis, but continued talking to Kal. "You might want to call Batman, he wouldn't be happy if his bird was injured and no one told him about it." Out of the corner of his eye he saw his leader nod and walk out the room. Turning now to Superboy he saw a glint of worry in his face.

"Hey Supes wall I dress these wounds can you lift him, try to be careful we don't want to cause him anymore pain then necessary." The clone grunted and made his way over to Robin placing his hands on the young boy's shoulders he gently lifted him up for Wally. As soon as he was done he put down the bird, helped with the smaller cuts then it was only a minute later when Kal walked in.

"Batman is a mission for the league, but he informed me that he would be arriving shortly." Before a reply could be made a small groan came from the bed. Turning around KF saw Robin open his eyes and look confusingly around. His gaze lingering at Wally asking a silent question of what happened.

"Hey buddy how you feeling." He said softly pushing ebony bangs out of the birds face. Robin pulled himself up with a grunt now in a sitting position leaning against the back of the bed.

"KF What I'm I doing here." His voice was soft but firm as he waited for an answer.

"When you came to the cave you passed out, you were really hurt so we brought you here to patch you up." He replied to his friend, who nodded in return no longer looking so confused.

"What happen to you Robin, you're really banged up there?" came Artemis's voice from behind KF as she looked at the bird. Who just began to shrug but after wincing thought better of it.

"There are some kids at school that don't particularly like me." He said nonchantly, he felt Artemis stiffen next to him.

"Wait this happened to you at school!" came Megan's voice also behind him. Dick tried to shrug again.

"Yeah I'm not exactly Mr. Popular there. I'm just an Orphan Circus Freak Charity case. Plus it doesn't help that I skipped a grade and I'm a mathlete, bully's come with the territory." He responded indifferently Conner spoke up for the first time.

"Some bully did this to you!" His voice was semi-raised not hiding the anger radiating from him at the thought of a bully hurting his little brother. A small nod came from Dick and then everyone was very pissed off. "Honestly guys its fine" Dick said trying to calm down the five angry superheroes. "I'm used to it, and it's not like I can fight without pulling my cover. Sheckles and his gang are jus-"But Artemis cut him off there looking beyond furious at Dick's words.

"Sheckles, you Mean Aaron Sheckles and his gang of dumbasses did this to you." She snarled. Another small nod came from Robin; Growling Artemis punched the wall in frustration leaving a small dent in her wake.

"Guys please it's not a big deal really. Just forget about it, and don't tell Batman he's already protective enough." Robin chimed in giving them a pleading look. Just then said Dark Knight walked in walking swiftly to his "sons" bedside.

"Are you okay" came his gruff voice, only Dick could pick out the worry in it.

"I'm fine, promise just a few bumps and bruises." came his reply wall sending a look to the team. Batman followed the look and glanced at the team.

"I have it handled from here; you are dismissed, thank you for taking care of Robin." Not wanting to disobey the Dark Knight, the team slowly made their way out of the infirmary. Not before however KF sent Dick a look that clearly said that there talk wasn't over. As soon as the door closed behind them the group huddled together.

"I can't believe someone's bulling are Robin." Said Megan her usually soft voice tainted with anger. Artemis responded.

"Yeah and I don't care what Robin says were going to do something about them, right" she paused for confirmation not really needing it. All their minds set on what they were going to do to the thugs who hurt there bird.

"Right."

_A.N._

_Hey hoped you enjoyed the second chapter. This was obviously not a two-shot so there is going to be one maybe two more chapters on how they deal with the bullies. Hope you enjoyed and don't hesitate to review or check out my other Young Justice story. Dick's Lullaby._


	3. Sheckles is paid a vist

_A.N._

_The team does know Robin is Dick and Dick is Robin. Sorry I probably should have clarified. Also sorry for the wait, been away from my computer for a bit. Thanks for all the reviews! They make me feel all special. Any way hears the story. _

It was the day after they had found Robin beaten up and the team was currently at Gotham in costume with a plan, a plan that Robin would remain blissfully unaware of until precisely 3:45 p.m. Dick had spewed Batman some half-ass story about being attacked by low life thugs (Which now that they thought about was relatively close to the truth), and whisked off to the Batcave, before the team could confront him more about his bullying problem. Luckily for them however Artemis knew all about Aaron and the fact that he left school later everyday with his gang after being tutored in Language Arts (He was such a dumbass), in fact he got out of tutoring at exactly the same time Dick got out of his mathletes meeting. Making it a perfect time to show them exactly what happened to someone who messed with their baby bird.

It was presently three minutes until the plan commenced and YJ where impatiently hiding in a spare classroom across from Dick's locker waiting for go time. As time grew closer Artemis and Wally (current co-leaders of this mission) where making sure everyone knew what to do pausing in there discussion only to remind Superboy once again that no they couldn't just beat Sheckles up.

**(Though it would make everything a lot easier, it was still against the law to torture)**

**(Yes the law still implies if the guys an arrogant unintelligent ass hole.)**

**(No the fact that we are in Gotham does not change that law, Superboy.)**

**But wait! If they couldn't torture him how where they going to take care of him, you might ask. Well instead of asking questions why don't you continue the story.**

Anyway Artemis was reminding Megan what exactly she was supposed to do with the video camera the rope and the live squirrel (yup you read correctly) when they heard the familiar voice of Dick come from the hall.

"Babs Honestly I'm fine just a few bumps and bruises, promise." The girl Babs replied in an annoyed tone.

"Those are not just bumps and bruises dick! A bruise is what I got last week when I fell in Gymnastics; those are what you get when someone gangs up on you, someone like oh I don't know SHECKLES!" Dick gave a frustrated sigh.

"I already told you Barbra I'm fine." He snapped back. It was silent and you could see the two having a glare off through the classroom windows.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk to me about it I won't pry see you _Dick_." She hissed Venom into the last word making it sound more like an insult then a name. Dick groaned heavily and leaned onto his locker as Babs walked away closing his eyes he leant his head back, seemingly lost in thoughts he didn't hear the heavy footsteps approaching him. He didn't but the team did.

"Get ready" Artemis whispered as they all prepared to launch out of the room as none other than the Prince of Douche himself walked up to Dick smirking five of his lackeys in toe.

"Hey Circus boy" came his sleazy voice. They all heard Dick give off another groan and turn to his locker.

"What do you want now Sheckles." Came his weary reply as he turned the combination lock.

"Well tragedy has struck me Grayson I forgot all about the English report due tomorrow, and I knew you being the charity case you are would love the opportunity to give me your report." Unfazed Dick opened his locker and pulled out books from his bags.

"See I don't think that would work out Sheckles." The older boys looked down at the younger cracking there fist in a supposedly menacing fashion.

"and why not." Dick smiled.

"Well you're an idiot so wouldn't the teacher get suspicious if you turned in an essay with words that are longer than four letters?" At that comment Aaron turned Dick forcibly around and raised his fist.

"Why you little spikey haired bas-"With that the young justice team sprung out of the classroom causing both bully and victim to have a What the F**k face.

"If I where you I wouldn't finish that sentence." Said Artemis as she strutted forward. "You see me and my friends don't like the way you've been treating our friend here." Sheckles scoffed glaring openly at the half Vietnamese girl.

"Yeah and what you going to do about it?" Artemis smirked as Superboy moved slowly towards the now slightly puzzled senior.

"Good question."

The whole team (minus Robin who was rolling on the grass clutching his stomach and laughing) stepped back to admire their work. Strapped upside down to the tree was Aaron struggling fiercely with a frightened expression on his face. Not only was he strung upside down but he was also dressed only in his Robin boxers (which housed A very angry squirrel looking for his acorns ;) and was covered in Circus make-up making him look like a cross between a deranged Joker and the bearded lady. His groupies had fared much better and were tied to the base of the tree and were trying to cover their face from people seeing there make-over from Artemis. Standing next to Dick was Megan happily filming it all.

"Now" Aqualad stepped in front of the upside down Aaron, "if we hear of you and your associates bulling Dick or whomever else for that matter that video my friend is taking will posted onto the YubeTube-."

"It's YouTube Kal." Cut in Wally who was in the same state as Dick. Aqualad nodded.

"Yes that, and everyone will be able to see it. Our friend will come and fetch you down in a hour, wall you are hanging there perhaps you should rethink your actions." And with that the Young Justice left Dick following behind waving a cheerful goodbye to Aaron who was too distracted by the squirrel to notice. Once leaving the school grounds the team turned to Dick.

"That was awesome guys really." The team smiled down at him but became stern, Dick noticing the mood changed stopped chuckling. "What's up guys?" Wally came forward.

"Just because we did this for you doesn't change anything, when we get back to the cave you have a lot of explaining to do like why you didn't tell us?" Artemis nodded

"Yeah and how long have you been bullied?"

"Is anyone else bulling you?"

"Why haven't you told Batman?"

"Are you going to tell Batman?"

"Does Batman know already, IS BATMAN GOD!" Everyone turned to stare at Kid Flash he gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck "Sorry got carried away with all the questions." Robin sighed.

"Guys I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just think it's not that important, I'm in high school bullies are kind of unavoidable." Megan went over and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Of course it's important Dick, we don't want anyone missing with our little bird." He grimaced at the nick-name. "And even if you are in high school you shouldn't have to be bullied, promise that next time anyone bullies you you'll tell us?" Robin smiled up at his big "sister"

"I promise." Megan smiled.

"Good".

"So what's the plan now go back to the cave or hang or what?" questioned Dick looking happily at his friends. The four superhero's looked at each other and smirked.

"Now you get to explain how you really got those injury's to Batman." Replied Artemis, Dick shot them a horrified look and they all laughed, as they pulled a struggling Robin to the Manor. Happy that there brother wouldn't be bullied anymore. And if he was well….there was always castration by squirrel.

_A.N._

_Hey loved it hate it? Was the squirrel to much. Did you like the Robin boxers? Please review! And check out my other story on YOUNG JUSTICE!_


End file.
